


Skeleton

by orphan_account



Series: Beats of Life [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A little angst, M/M, Marijuana, Sebastian is stoned, Swearing, that's the story.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got so stoned; I fell asleep in the front seat. I never sleep in the front seat. I’m too tall, but I got so stoned.</p><p>Skeleton - The Front Bottoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a series of songs that remind me of the Kuro universe smashed into short one-shots. Each chapter is different, none are linked, only to the original plot by Yana Toboso. No character is mine, rights respectively to Yana. Each chapter will have song information and correct rights to the artists.
> 
> I apologize if they seem out of character, or if it is poorly written. Feedback is highly appreciated. Thank you for reading.

Heavy footsteps echoed on the pavement in the silent London streets, dark red eyes scan the area, the teen confused as he walked. He tried to remember where he lived,  _was it fifth or third street? 102 or 398?_

He felt empty, no, he didn't even feel at all. A heavy breath was sent through the cold November air, the raven haired teen looking around confused, squinting a little, trying to get his eyes to focus. Cold ripped through his hoodie, snaring at his skin and having him wish he was in bed, or any bed for that matter.

A dark car pulled up slowly beside him, the window rolling down. "Sebastian? Are you  _high_?" Disappointment came from the stranger and the tall teen looked over to see a long time friend, Ciel Phantomhive. 

The deep blue gaze was blank as he looked at the reddened gaze of his friend, a sloppy smile coming to Sebastian's lips," Ciel! How come you  _always_ find me? Always."

"You always pop up here," he pointed out," get in the damn car. Your father's going to be upset."

"He won't care about me," he giggled, getting in, cramming his large frame into the tiny car that perfectly accommodated the Phantomhive. "You always find me!"

"Be happy I'm not the police, you dumb shit," cerulean eyes rolled as the slate-haired teen started to drive after making sure Sebastian was buckled in, satisfied with the  _click_ of the belt buckle. 

"I know," a grin was flashed at Ciel, the younger sighing at the sight of his stoned friend.

"You're such a mess."

Sebastian's eyes suddenly widened, a though appearing within his head," I have a drug test _tomorrow_. I'm not going to fucking pass, oh my god. I'll be kicked off the team and I'll be forced out of theatre and I won't be able to do anything, and I'll fail and then I won't pass and graduate and--"

A hand clamped over the fast running mouth, Ciel looking at him briefly," Sebastian, your test was earlier today. You passed.  _Calm down._ Are you hungry? _"_

Sebastian nodded a little, and the hand retracted.

"Alright, I'll go to the store and you will stay in the car and stay silent, okay?" 

Another nod of the older one.

"Do you know how far you are from your house, Sebastian?" 

"No." 

"You're four hours away." Ciel pulled up to a store, the fluorescent lights pressing over the dark gravel of the lot, Ciel getting out and locking the door. He pulled his own jacket around his small frame more as he vanished within.

The dark red gaze swept over the parking lot, blissed out to the max as he shut his eyes briefly, feeling like he was floating on Cloud Nine, and he coughed a little, chest searing in pain as he leaned back, moving the chair move back slightly so he was more comfortable in the tiny car. 

His gaze got to a couple, the girl looking up at the other-Sebastian unsure if it was a male or female- but she shook her head a little, tears seeming to well up in her dulled green gaze. Then she nodded slightly, then her head quickly shook, her shaking lips quivering as Sebastian watched the two part ways in the night. 

_Just like Ciel and I._

Sebastian was soon asleep in the car, his breathing slow and steady, his worry washed away in the deep depths of slumber.

Ciel walked out after he purchased a sandwich and two bottles of water, and he got into the car, seeing his passed out friend. He softly sighs," you're such a mess, Michaelis..." He put the food in the back, opening a water for himself, beginning to head home as he tried to think of how he would get his large friend up to his room.  _I could just dump him on the couch._  

He dismissed the thought as he approached the large manor, parking. He asked help from workers, the chef and head butler helping carry the passed out, high teen up to Ciel's large room. Ciel shook his head slightly with a small smile as he tucked Sebastian in, walking out quietly, settling to sleep in another room.

Piercing light hit his eyelids and Sebastian shut his eyes more, slowly blinking awake to see he wasn't in his room, and then saw Ciel, typing - clicking and eating- on his laptop.

"...Ciel?" The head turned a little, a tiny smile forming.

"Morning, you probably have no idea where you are, do you?"

"Not really." He sat up, leaning on the wall, breathing out, looking around at the large room. Everything was black and contemporary, the bed large and soft. 

"You're in my room."

"This is bigger than I remember." The deep crimson gaze rolled back to Ciel's blue one," did I freak out?" 

"A little, but not like most times where you break down." Ciel offered a small smile," hungry? You passed out last night and it was a hustle to get you up the stairs. You're so huge and I'm tiny."

"Was there no one else to help?"

"No, Sebastian, I'm making you something to eat." The Phantomhive stood and walked out, heading down. 

Sebastian sighs softly, leaning his head back," four hours away from home.....that's a lot of miles to walk.... _shit._ " He rubbed his face, standing and dragging himself to the bathroom. He washed his face and looked at himself. Dark circles rimmed his eyes, his hair needed a wash, but it wasn't terrible. His black shirt was crinkled and one side down his shoulder, showing his prominent collarbone. He dried off his face with a sigh, fixed his shirt, and returned to the room to see Ciel there with a large plate of food.

"You know me so well, Ciel."

Ciel shrugged, looking at him, handing the plate to him. "You make my boring life interesting."

Sebastian began to eat with a nod, saying through the scrambled eggs," I guess I'll take the bus home."

"No, I will take you. Last time you got on a bus, you went to Reading." 

"I didn't mean to." He pointed out, the fork's shiny prongs facing Ciel. "That was a mistake of misreading the bus number."

"I'm still going to take you. I haven't seen you in a while."

A smile tugged on Sebastian's thin lips and he nodded," alright, Ciel. You'll take me home. Can we please take another car? My neck aches with my back." 

Slate hair swayed as Ciel nodded," yeah, we'll take the SUV."

Once the food was finished, they headed out to the road, Sebastian staring out the window quietly, thinking to himself. Sebastian was dropped off within four and a half hours, a small wave to Ciel as he went inside, going to his room. He watched the black SUV vanish away in the distance. 

_Ciel, you're more like my home than the place I call it._


End file.
